This invention relates to a modified polyalkylene terephthalate composition, and more particularly to such composition which can be used for molding.
A high molecular linear polyalkylene terephthalate obtained from a dicarboxylic acid or its ester-formable derivative and a diol or its ester-formable derivative has high softening point and excellent electrical, physical and mechanical properties, as well as heat resistance, chemical resistance, and light resistance. Such composition may be used, for example, as fibers, films, and moldings. When used for injection molding, however, such polyalkylene terephthalate is slower in crystallization rate than similar crystalline polymers, such as Nylon and polyacetal. Moreover, disadvantageously, polyethylene terephthalate, particularly, hardly proceeds to crystallization at temperatures below 100.degree. C. In the prior art, it has been strongly desired to obtain a polyalkylene terephthalate composition, particularly those containing polyethylene terephthalate, which had improved crystallization properties, reduced molding cycle time, and wider range of temperatures for molding.